Ninjas on the enterprise!
by kurt4422115588
Summary: space...the final fronte-WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE FREAKING NINJAS DOING HERE!  KabutoXoc, KakashiXoc, MadaraXoc, CheckovXsulu, SpockXuhura, KirkX...SAKURA? Implied GaaraXlee and KankuroXkiba...cuz my friend got me hooked on those pairings ;P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ...well I'm not masashi kishimoto so...I don't own naruto. I'm not gene Roddenberry either. So I dun own star trek.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

SLAM, went commander Sarah Holland's hand onto the beeping alarm clock. She groaned. Rubbing her pale blue eyes sleepily. It was six AM. And she HATED waking up early with a PASSION. But being commander of the ship's security she had to. Upon looking at her most people wouldn't assume her to have such a job. She was small, thin, and rather innocent looking. Though it was that same underestimating that gave her an edge in fights. She pulled on her red uniform dress and boots. Pulling her brown hair into a loose braid that came halfway down her back, she stumbled downstairs to the cafeteria for some breakfast with her friends

"morning Rachel" she mumbled. Setting down her tray of a fried egg sandwich and coffee.

"morning" Rachel Webster. Her best friend. And damn good pilot, chirped.

"ladies" the captain. James. T. Kirk said. Sitting down

"Jim" they acknowledged the presence of their friend and boss. Sarah yawned slightly.

"so. What's on the agenda for today Jim?" she asked. Looking up tiredly

"well we'll be escorting several criminals from their planet to a nearby jail on a neighboring planet. You're going to be needed to make sure there's no funny business in the transporter room when their beamed up" he explained. Sarah shrugged

"shouldn't be too hard. So what. They Klingons?"

"of course. What else lately?" he sighed. It was true. So many Klingons had been arrested lately and now it was their job to get them to the prison they'd be staying at. She nodded

"when we getting there?" she asked

"a few minutes." he replied.

"ah. I should get down there huh?"

"...probably"

"later Rachel. See you captain" she waved. Running to the elevator, she nearly smacked head first into the ships first officer. Mr. Spock

"sorry sir, headed to the transporter room" she explained. Hurriedly glancing at the clock. He gave a slight smirk

"late again commander?" he asked

"not yet. But I might be soon" she laughed as she brushed past him, into the elevator

"I won't keep you then" he quipped. Making note of something on the PAD he carried. She pushed the button and gave a slight wave

"see you commander space elf" she said. Smirking at his irritated expression as the doors closed and the elevator took her to the transporter room. She walked out

"hey Scotty. Mind if I use the comms unit here?" she said. Walking out

"mornin Sarah. Go ahead ill be beamin then up soon" Scotty replied. She walked over

"could unit A of security meet me in the transporter room ASAP please?" she said. Before turning to Scotty

"how's it going?" she asked boredly

"can't complain. Yourself?"

"eh not really a morning person. I'll tell you when I wake up" she replied with a chuckle. A few moments later a group of ten or so men came unto the transporter room

"gentlemen" she greeted as they stood on attention "at ease" she told them with a smirk.

"they're commin in now commander" came scottys voice. She nodded to her men. Who drew their weapons. Phasers set to stun. As eight figures began to shimmer into place.

"...those aren't klingons, are they commander?" Scotty asked. Stunned. Sarah shook her head

"no...get me the comms unit Scotty?" she asked as Scotty passed her the unit

"Jim?" she asked as the people began to look around confusedly

"what's the problem commander?" asked captain Kirk

"alright sir. You're never going to believe this"

"believe what?"

"there are ninjas on the enterprise"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ya. Don't own either of these epic shows/anime/mangas. Wish I did though...like alot...

"...is this a joke?" captain Kirk asked. Bewildered

"no sir" she replied. "could, uh you send ensign Webster in?" she asked

"on my way" Rachel replied.

"WHERE ARE WE KAKASHI SENSEI?" a boy dressed in orange with spiky blond hair bellowed. "well I'm not sure naru-wait a second am I younger?" a spiky silver haired mask wearing man said confusedly

"um ladies and gentlemen you're probably confused. But I'll have an explanation to you're questions in a second" Sarah said nervously. Glancing every so often at a man with perfectly round glasses. And silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. The doors opened and in came captain Kirk, mr. Spock, dr. McCoy, and ensign Webster. Rachel stared for a second

"hey Sarah, isn't that..?" she began

"uh huh" Sarah verified "it is"

"on the enterprise?"

"apparently"

The mask wearer frowned

"look just what is going on?" he demanded. Rachel stared at him

"are you Kakashi?" she asked. He turned to her and nodded "how do you know my name?" he demanded. The man wearing glasses smirked and adjusted them

"I thought everyone knew you kakashi" he said sarcastically.

"trust me they do Kabuto" Sarah replied automatically. And just as sarcastically, Kabuto turned to her "who are YOU?" he hissed

"commander Sarah Holland" she snapped in response. He raised a silver brow. But said nothing

"now now everyone calm down" Kirk said charismatically. "welcome to the USS enterprise. I'm captain James T Kirk. How can I help you?" he asked

"you can start by telling us how we got here" a snakelike man with black hair hissed icily

"transporter misshap. But I'm sure you'll be back to you're homes in no time at all" he announced

"and in the mean time?" thundered a tall white haired man

"you'll be sharing the living quarters of our officers" he replied brightly

"SCREW THIS YOU'RE ALL NUTS! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" thundered the blond boy. Doing a quick hand sign. When nothing happened he appeared perplexed

"uh. You're chakra doesn't work here" Sarah told them. Causing all of them to stare disbelievingly. As they tried various different jutsus.

" one whats a chakra? And two how did you know about that commander?" captain Kirk asked her. She sighed "I'll explain later" she told him. Secretly. When she and Rachel were younger they were obsessed with an anime known as Naruto. These people were characters in that anime.

"well since you and ensign Webster know so much about this...culture. I'll let you two handle their questions" he said. A boy with black hair. Greatly resembling a chickens butt glared "this is stupid. Let's just get rid of these clowns" as he threw a kunai at Sarah and Rachel. They each drew their phasers. Set to kill. And destroyed the kunai before they reached them. Sarah smirked

"sorry sasuke those little toys won't work here" she said

"just how many of us do you know smart ass?" sasuke snapped. Sarah sighed. And pointe dto each one

"Naruto. Kakashi. Sakura. Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru. Jiraya. Tsunade. And Kabuto" She said drily "that answer your question?" she asked sarcastically. Kabuto smirked

"and just where is it we'll be staying?" he asked. She looked to captain Kirk

"ah well." he began awkwardly "why...why don't you just find someone you don't mind sharing a room with?" he suggested. She sighed. How incredibly "brilliant". Feeling a tremendous urge to face palm. The...er...ninjas sighed and nodded

"fine. Sure. Whatever. But you'd better get us back fast" sasuke snapped

"aye that I'll do sonny" Scotty verified. Causing sasuke to roll his eyes, as kabuto looked around the room. The only person he didn't feel the tremendous urge to kill was that smart assed commander Holland though sharing a room with her would probably be unbearable. Oh well. It was better her then that annoying captain fellow. He noticed kakashi walking over to that Rachel girl. He smirked. Kakashi was irritating. Rachel seemed irritating. Perfect match.

-Rachel's POV-

I watched everyone walk around. When Kakashi Hatake walked towards me. My heart was pounding in my chest. Oh my GOD kakashi wanted to stay with me?

"well. You're the only one I even know the name of. Other then the annoying small girl...Sarah or something" he said

"I heard that you arrogant ass" I heard Sarah mumble with a glare. Sighing slightly I rolled my eyes

"eventually you learn to ignore her. I hope. She's almost as big a smart aleck as Kabuto" I advised. Hearing a scoff from Sarah, I smiled at kakashi. Butterflies going insane in my stomach. He was really HERE! Kakashi groaned

"great another smart alecky brat. Oh well. Where's your room then?" he asked in his usual slightly lazy tone. I gave a polite smile. Trying very hard not to beam ecstatically at him.

"it's uh this way" I told him. Gesturing out the doors of the transporter room and down the hall. He nodded. (Oh my god. He NODDED AT ME) And followed me out...

-Normal POV-

Kabuto smirked as he heard that small girl call kakashi an arrogant ass. All right then he'd certainly found his 'buddy' he walked towards her, looking bored. She appeared to be quite busy. Arguing with the man in charge

"and I'm telling YOU Jim, that's a damn STUPID IDEA. That guy's an EVIL LORD. We can't just let him roam aroundu unguarded!" she exclaimed

"really Sarah. The snake dude-" Jim began

"-LORD OROCHIMARU. How often do I have to say it?" she snapped harshely. Interrupting him. Kabuto felt a silver eyebrow twitch. So this girl knew enough about lord orochimaru to realize he was a threat even without his chakra?

"right. Sarah. Fine. I'll let you station ONE MAN. And only One Man. Got it?"

She seethed for a moment before snapping

"fine Jim. Just fine."

"oh and you've got a visitor" Jim said before turning and striding out. The girl turned around. Her pale blue eyes still burning with frustration.

"yes?" she demanded. As she turned. Then she paused and he smirked

"look you seem to be the only person I can stand enough not to kill here so why don't I bunk with you?" he said drily. Adjusting his glasses. She nodded. Slightly pink

-Kabuto's POV-

well she certainly seems less of a moron then the rest of this "ship's" crew. One thing I don't get though, where are we? That moronic captain kept going on about his precious ship. Unaware we have no clue where the hell we are. I must look confused because that commander Holland person asks me

"confused about something?" crossing her arms and smirking ever so slightly. I rolled my eyes

"well you're moron of a captain neglected to tell us just where his "ship" is located." I reply sharply. The girls smirk widens

"really kabuto. I always thought you were clever. Can't you see from the windows? We're in outer space" she says with a roll of her blue eyes. I feel myself freeze

"that's impossible you expect me to believe that?" I snap

"well I'm the only one out of the two of us that hasn't betrayed her village. So mine is the word we'll be taking. Yes you dunce. We're in outer space." she says. Grinning evilly up at me. She's got guts. That's for damn sure. Nobody else EVER called me a dunce. I glared at her

"well aren't we spunky" I snarl. She glares

"look I didn't ask you to show up here. Or decide to hang around me. So if you hate me so much. Then leave and don't waste both of our time" she hisses coolly. I laugh slightly "fine. Let's try and be cordial with eachother" I concede. She gives a curt nod.

"I have a few questions honestly" I admit. She raises a brown eyebrow

"ask away"

"one. You know my name. What else do you know about me?"

She hesitates slightly. I raise a brow as if to say 'well come on, out with it'

"you were born February 29th. Leap day. So that makes you a pieces. You're hobbies include polishing you're various scalpels. You're main skills are in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. Your skill in the latter surpasses even Tsunades in her heyday. Though you yourself admitted taijutsu isn't really your forte." she says

"I'm impressed. Is that all?"

"nope. You can see fine without your glasses. And there's one fact you won't even admit to yourself" she says eerily. I smirk

"I highly doubt it" I reply challengingly. She smirks

"on your final day in the yakushi household. You set the table and did the dishes before and after the meal for the first and last time. It was you're way of saying thank you and at the same time. Apologizing for what you were going to do to the village" she says slowly. As if trying to remember it. I feel myself go cold and rigid. There was no way. No it was impossible. I glared down at her furiously

"who are you? How the HELL do you know that?" I demand hotly. She looks me dead in the eyes. Her voice is even when she says. Very clearly

"ever consider the possibility you aren't the only one with "ninja info cards"?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: MK I don't own Naruto. Star Trek either. Also in my next chapter(AFTER this one. Calm the fuck down Rachel) there will be Akatsuki plus two new OCs for m'buds^^

-Sarah's POV-

I smirk at his angry expression. Before rolling my eyes "well are you coming? I'd like to get back to work and I can only do that if any and all...guests have found somewhere to stay and since you've chosen to burden me looks like I'll have to make sure you've got a room" I say drily. As he adjusts his glasses I have to admit...he's pretty hot. Super hot. But I have to brush this thought off. Remember Sarah. He's a liar and a traitor to the hidden leaf village. Not. A nice guy.

"well well. Testy aren't we?" he smirks

"only around sociopaths" I quip lightly.

He chuckles "oh really? You don't find that harsh?"

"not at all. Logical and clever. But completely insane. Hence. Sociopath"

"and do you have any proof? Hm I kinda like that too. A sociopath eh?" he muses. I grin slightly

"well you lie without feeling anything. Play sick mind games with people. And work for lord Orochimaru willingly. And don't seem to have a sense of right and wrong. Have I left anything out?" I smirk. He chuckles

"you have a clever answer to everything, don't you?" he mutters. I nod as we approach my room. The doors glide open and I lead him in. He looks around approvingly

"good. You aren't ridiculously messy or a neat freak with OCD," he chuckles. Clearly thinking his joke hilarious.

"nope. Wait here while I get another section ready," I mumble. Walking farther in and typing instructions into the panel on the wall, preparing a bed/room for him. He watches me and I find my cheeks burning, he blinks as the bed pops up

"not what you expected, eh Yakushi?" I smirk widely

-Kabuto's POV-

I smirk "Not. In. The. Slightest" I say coolly, she's annoying, but not in a 'I'm going to kill her the second she turns around' way, more in a 'geez she's hard to be a smart ass to' kind of way, I can see already she'll tolerate no shit on my part…wonderful, of everyone here I had to pick the one girl who could break my neck, and probably would if I gave her half a chance, unfortunately she's the only one I definitely _won't _kill, so I guess I'm stuck here until Lord Orochimaru comes up with a plan, until that time though, maybe getting to know her wouldn't be such a bad idea...

-kakashi's POV-

her room is shiny. Seriously how the HELL is that possible? Why is everything here shiny? It's weird I guess this is what science fiction movies and books are always talking about. I look around seeing a neat room with no clothes piled in bunches in the corners or dust. She comes in behind me and walks toward the couch. Typing something into a pad on the wall. I jumped slightly as the couch somehow became a bed. How'd she DO that? She chuckles slightly at my expression

"it's a different world then the one you're used to," she reminds me. I sigh and nod. Walking over and sitting down. Taking my beloved Icha Icha out of my pocket with a satisfied smile.

"so you really do read po-erm Icha Icha eh Kakashi-San?" Rachel's voice implores curiously. I nod then pause.

"what do you mean?" I ask suddenly. She grins and gestures for me to come over to where she was. I did so and she handed me a book. The cover said "Naruto volume six" I blink. People I know are on the cover. As I read it, it slowly sinks in...

I'm a Manga character…

So's Naruto…

Sakura…

Sasuke…

Jiraya…

Orochimaru…

Tsunade…

Hinata…

even Kabuto…

all of us…aren't…real…

"wh-what is this?" I manage out, she shrugs

"it's a manga Kakashi-San." she replies nonchalantly, as if she isn't currently disproving my very existence, I stare at her

"so…I'm…not…real…am I?" I ask quietly

"of course you're real! If you weren't there would be no way of you're being here!" she reassures me, I feel myself breath again, I'm real, just not in this alternate universe. Everything's fine…

Right?

RIGHT?

Oh god I just know something's going to go terribly wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't really think it's necessary to remind you guys that I don't own Naruto or Star Trek. I do however own a grilled cheese sandwich (Sarah: no you don't that's my sandwich...) er pay no attention to the person behind the curtain! (Sarah: what curtain I'm RIGHT HERE!)

AH READ AND REVIEW...before she kills me...I mean Uh what? ah onto the new chappy! This ones extra long bc I'm introducing (wait for it...) TWO NEW CHARACTERS! (Sarah: woop dee fucking doo gimme my sandwich back! -_-) YAAAY! (stupid OC. Ruining my moment...)

Sarah's POV

"well you stay here and do whatever it is ninja doctors do when they aren't waiting hand and foot on a man who never even says thank you, I've got work to do," I say. Walking out the door

"hey hold it," Kabuto's voice commands. I heave a sigh and try not to kill him as I turn around

"yes mr. Potter?" I ask

"...who would that be?" he asks. One silver eyebrow cocked

"nevermind," I reply. Traces of a grin on my face. It's an inside joke between me and most of my friends from highschool. Not that he needs to know that.

"in any case. I'd like to see more of your little ship," he says. Smirking slightly as he adjusts his glasses

"well I'd LIKE for there not to be a sociopath in my room, but unless I kill you.-Which I'm more then able to. But probably won't since there's a lot of paperwork involved and I don't have time to go through it all-but in any event unless I kill you then neither of us gets what they want," I ramble, with a smirk. Odd. I only ramble when I'm nervous. Huh.

"well since it's your fault I'm here. You don't feel you owe me?" he replies. Leaning against the wall with a sarcastic grin. I glare

"it was in no way my fault,"

"Hm. Then why so defensive?"

"maybe I don't like being accused of being to blame when I'm not,"

"oh of course," he smirks sarcastically "so when do I see the rest of your ship?"

"...fine but I'm not doing this as a favor to you. Just because I don't want you peering into things you shouldn't. Now come on I move fast and you'll just have to keep up if you want a tour,"

"oh please I'm a ninja as you pointed out so blatantly. I think I can keep up," he chuckles. I smirk.

"what without chakra? I wonder if you could," I scoff. He frowns as I head out. Following behind me...far behind me

"told you," I chuckle. I could swear I hear him mutter a quick "shut up,"

-Rachel's POV-

"well I've got this shift off so if you need anything let me know," I say before disappearing into my room. Grabbing some light reading. After a while there's a knock on the door of my complex

"RACCHHHEEEELLLLL!" yells my friend Manizeh. I sigh. Going to answer the door

"what Mani...oh god" I mutter. She has glue all over her

"I'M OUTTA GLUE CAN YOU HOOK ME UP?" she thunders. Blissfully idiotic. That's Mani. She's a pilot if you believe it. Yes. They actually let HER pilot a ship.

"Uh what the hell?" Kakashi mutters under his breath

"Kakashi Mani. Mani Kakashi," I say with a sigh. She waves rapidly before giving him the finger. He stares at her. Trying to figure out whether she's stupid or for some reason genuinely hates his guts for no reason. (It's the latter surprisingly)

"hey Mani, Rachel, Kakashi," comes a sarcastic voice from the hall

"Sarah! Come deal with Mani for me!" I cry

"what are you kidding? She'll probably glue Kabuto to the wall," she scoffs

"come deal with Mani Sarah," Kakashi says hopefully

"oh please are you always that much of an ass Kakashi? I may not like him but come on he's as much of a guest here as you," she retorts with an eyeroll

"I had no idea you cared commander," Kabuto smirks

"oh. My. GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Mani yells. Oh fabulous. They're here for maybe five minutes and already all hell's broken loose

"Mani..." Sarah warns. Before realizing what Kabuto said and turning beet red.

"that's because I don't Kabuto," she snaps. He just smirks at her. If I didn't know better I'd say they like eachother...I'm not going to voice that thought...I value my life too much and shockingly. I'm more scared of Sarah killing me then Kabuto

"EW GET A ROOM!" Mani thunders at them, Sarah glares for a minute before grabbing her by the ear and marching her off somewhere. Returning about three seconds later with an evil grin.

"Uh I'm going to regret asking this but what did you do ms. Two foot terror?" Kakashi asks upon seeing her face

"locked her in a room with Twilight on all the channels," she chuckles. I shudder. Feeling bad for Mani

"what's Twilight?" Kakashi asks. Let me just tell you, right here. I just know Sarah's going to do something stupid

"it's a book almost as bad as that porn shit you read," she chuckles. See? Something stupid

"what did you say? ICHA ICHA ISNT PORN SHIT!" he yells

-Sarah's POV-

In retrospect. That wasn't a good idea. But this is an even worse one

"tch. At least admit when you've got a problem," now he actually lunges at me. I laugh. Thats right Sarah. Laugh. Smart.

"...maybe we should leave?" Kabuto snickers

"YES GO AWAY PSYCHO BITCH AND TAKE POTTER WITH YOU!" Mani yells. I smirk as I grab Kabuto's wrist. Leaving asap.

"psycho bitch? Well I'm certain there's a long interesting story behind that one," Kabuto smirks. I scoff

"and you don't get the privilege of hearing it. Now come on. Lucky for you most of the crew ISN'T as insane as my close friends,"

"a shame. They're vastly more entertaining then you, you know," he smirks. Just to irritate me.

"well you know this counts as you running away from Kakashi. Again," I retort sharply. That shuts him up. After five minutes of pure silence I turn around. Oh great he's pissed.

"sorry. That one was out of line," I mutter quietly. I see the smirk return to his face

"it was," he agrees. When he grins sarcastically I know I'm forgiven

"actually I generally rooted for you when watching Naruto," I shrug. He cocks an eyebrow

"you root for someone described on that wikipedia thing you showed me as a primary antagonist?" he asks incredulously

"well I figure you've put up with enough crap from Orochimaru without Kakashi and his whole annoying team getting in the way," I shrug "besides smarter characters are more interesting. You're strength is equal to Kakashi's without his advantage of a kekkei genkai because unlike over half the characters you were smart enough to actually train in different styles,"

"do you ever breath in-between rants?" he asks with a smirk "but as usual. You're right, team Kakashi is annoying, I do put up with an unusual amount of crap from Lord Orochimaru, and I am smarter then most people in either Suna Konoha or Otoagakure,"

"and you have a bigger ego," I add with a grin. He simply shrugs

"be that as it may," he replies. I introduce him to other members of the crew as we pass. Like Sulu, and Checkov, and Uhura.

"who would that be?" he asks. Pointing to a girl who clearly isn't in a star fleet uniform. I grin slightly

"that...would be Georgina," I reply. He looks at me quizzically. I sigh "she doesn't really...work here. She's sort of a stow away..." I explain as we walk over

"hi George!" I call. She looks up and her eyes bug out

"holey CRAP Sarah Kirk wasn't kidding huh? Oh! Are the Akatsuki here too?" she asks excitedly. I sigh sadly

"unfortunately no. Just a few...People," I reply

"Aw, well maybe next time, I'll get lucky like you and Rachel" she laughs. I blush madly. Knowing what she's referring to. My comms unit buzzes at my side

"Commander Holland?" comes Scotty's voice. In the background I hear grumbling and basically it sounds like all hells broken loose in the transporter room

"Uh something wrong mr. Scott?" I sigh. Kabuto is over in a conversation with George about this world and the 'strange technology' here.

"we've got another little situation down here," he sighs

"meaning?"

"more ninjas. And something that calls itself a Tobi...scratch that. Now it's calling itself a...good boy...?"

"right I'm on my way,"


End file.
